Pirate Trooper
This article is about standard Space Pirates. For other uses, see Trooper (Disambiguation). Pirate Troopers are a standard variety of Space Pirate in the ''Metroid Prime'' series. Description ''Metroid Prime'' While there were no Space Pirate classes named "Pirate Troopers" (not to be confused with Trooper Pirates) in Metroid Prime, the direct predecessor to Pirate Troopers is simply known as a Space Pirate. Much like their Pirate Trooper successors, these Space Pirates are the standard enemies and are armed with Galvanic Accelerator Cannons and Scythes. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes During the events of ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Pirate Troopers' arsenals include a photonic power scythe and quantum assault cannon, which at the time were standard-issue weapons for their rank. Most troopers were stationed at their base in Agon Wastes, which was constantly targeted by shadowy creatures, who took a liking to the pirates' technology and moved to take every trooper they could. The Pirate Troopers in Echoes are unique in that they have the capacity to teleport, an ability which they use to suddenly enter an area and attack Samus, though strangely they don't use during battle. In every other game this ability is reserved for high-ranking Pirates, such as Pirate Commanders. Pirate Troopers appear in other areas around Aether besides Agon, but aren't very common and rarely respawn. A Pirate Trooper has 60 energy points. (On Hypermode, Trilogy version) ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption During the events of ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Pirate Troopers got a major overhaul, using a new Phazon enhancement system. Their Phazon-powered weapons include an assault rifle and deployable energy scythe, along with EMP grenades for power-armored foes and a new Dash Jet system for increased mobility. Corruption's basic Pirate Troopers mostly appeared on Bryyo, but they are seen every time the armor of an upgraded Trooper is broken off, implying that the Troopers from Echoes were armored too. They also appeared alongside Militia and Aerotrooper Units on Norion, and also frequently on the Pirate Homeworld. In comparison to previous incarnations, the Troopers in this game seemed slightly less agile and were not seen capable of clinging to walls either. They could still jump over great distances however. Pirate Trooper varieties Several types of Troopers exist in Echoes and Corruption. In Corruption, all of these varieties appear as Aerotroopers as well (excluding shield varieties). Pirate Grenadier Pirate Grenadiers are Pirate Troopers armed with an experimental grenade launcher. The size of the launchers prevent Grenadiers carrying the scythes or beam weapons wielded by other Pirates; the launcher is also ineffective against nearby opponents. At close range, the Grenadiers will resort to ramming. Due to the time it takes to charge the launcher, Samus can easily get out of the grenades' blast radius. Samus first encounters the Grenadiers in the Space Pirate base in Agon after the first battle with Dark Samus. They also appear in the Temple Grounds on the way to Torvus Bog, but they do not respawn on subsequent visits. Along with the Pirate Aerotroopers, Pirate Grenadiers are the only Space Pirate varieties in Echoes that were not possessed by the Ing. Dark Pirate Trooper Dark Pirate Troopers are Darklings, Ing-possessed Pirate Troopers. They are a useful addition to the Ing Horde, as those who are trained to follow orders without question are easier possession targets. They're often placed in locations important to the Ing, such as Dark Portals. Ing also tend to target Pirate Commandos for possession, a unit which they greatly prize. Shield Trooper In Corruption, all variations of Pirate Troopers have a sub-variant Shield Trooper. A Shield Trooper carries a portable battle shield that can either be removed with the Grapple Lasso or destroyed with Phazon attacks, except on Hypermode difficulty, provided the enemy has engaged Hypermode. The Grapple Voltage can also drain or overload energy from or into a Shield Trooper. However this can not be done in one go, as the Pirate will occasionally break free of the lasso. Armored Pirate Trooper Armored Pirate Troopers are equipped with a standard armorsuit that provides adequate protection against beam weapons, but can be breached with missiles. These units greatly resemble the Pirate Troopers found in Echoes. While their heart-like feature in Echoes was a deep red, the one in this game is a light blue, to represent the Phazon corruption all the troopers bear. Mp3 armored trooper.png|Armored Pirate Trooper Armored shield trooper.png|An Armored Shield Trooper Advanced Pirate Trooper Advanced Pirate Troopers are Pirate Troopers which have been outfitted with a green-colored ablative armor. The armor is weak against Missile blasts, but resistant to beam attacks. They are essentially stronger versions of Armored Pirate Troopers. Advanced Troopers also have a Dash Jet system, like many of the Pirate armor systems. Their weapon systems include assault rifles, energy scythes, and EMP grenades. These are the rarest troopers in the game, but are seen mostly during the Galactic Federation's assault on the Skyway to the Leviathan. Mp3 advanced trooper.png|Advanced Pirate Trooper Advanced shield pirate.png|Advanced Shield Trooper Assault Pirate Trooper Assault Pirate Troopers represent the best of the Pirate Troopers in the Space Pirate military. They are equipped with sloped, translucent orange, Missile-deflecting armor. A Dash Jet system is also built into the armor. Basic armament includes assault rifles, energy scythes, and EMP grenades, all powered by Phazon. However beams can damage their armor. mp3 assault trooper.png|Assault Pirate Trooper Assault shield trooper.png|Assault Shield Trooper Locations ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' *GFMC Compound *Path of Eyes *Plaza Access *Mining Station A *Central Station Access *Central Mining Station *Command Center *Biostorage Station *Portal Terminal *Torvus Temple ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' *Cargo Dock A *Conduit A *Generator C *Cavern Entry *Temple Access *Temple of Bryyo *Overgrown Ruins *Ancient Courtyard *Jousting Field *Jungle Generator *Generator Hall North *Generator Hall South *South Jungle Court *Research Pod Lift *Turbine Chamber *Spire Dock *Concourse *Transit Tube A *Transit Tube B *Command Courtyard *Defense Access *Command Station *Transit Station 0204 *Transit Station 0205 *Metroid Processing *Craneyard *Courtyard Passage *Transit Station 0203 *Transit Tunnel P68 *Transit Tunnel P69 *Phazon Quarry *Main Cavern *Control Room Access *Security Station *Port Observation Deck Official data ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Logbook ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Logbook Trivia flash game, where it appears after a Galactic Federation Crate is destroyed. Killing it rewards a Yellow Credit on Side A. Another trooper nearby rewards a Yellow Credit on Side B.]] *A Pirate Trooper is shown fighting Samus in the startup video at the beginning of Metroid Prime Hunters, although there are no Space Pirates in the game besides the Bounty Hunter Weavel. This may suggest that Samus encountered them shortly before Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, due to the fact that Hunters is set between Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. However it is possible the intro of Samus fighting the Pirate Trooper is a flashback depicting Samus' battle with Weavel that lead to him being left for dead and converted into a cyborg. *Gandrayda is seen using the form of a Pirate Trooper in several instances, and it is her only form to not have a known name. First, she disguises herself as a Trooper before attacking several in Generator C when Samus enters, and while she is dying after their battle, she morphs into the form of a Trooper. After she is corrupted, Space Pirate Data also mentions that she walks among them in their form, killing those who show the slightest bit of fear. *''Metroid 1.5'' shows a concept image of a creature called the Shock beast that is near identical to the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Pirate Trooper, the only difference being the weapons carried. *The Pirate Troopers in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption are vastly different in appearance from the others, showing more than one pair of eyes, backwards joints and reduced athletic qualities. This may be because of the Phazon used to enhance them, although they're not as crudely mutated as the Berserker Knight or the Berserker Lord. *The standard Pirates in Federation Force were called "Base Troopers" in the E3 Trailer, indicating that the game was originally going to continue the trend of the basic Space Pirates being designated as "Troopers". Galleries ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Pirate Trooper Echoes.png|Artwork from ''Echoes Beta_pirate_trooper.jpg|A Pirate Trooper with the ability to turn invisible ambushes Samus in an early trailer for Echoes. Pirate Troopers Echoes.png|Pirate Troopers appear at Agon. Command_Center_Agon_Wastes_Pirate_Troopers.jpg|Samus engages two Pirate Troopers in the Command Center. Space_Pirate_model_echoes.png|A Pirate Trooper model from Echoes. Pirate_Trooper_model.png|The Pirate Trooper model. Ais6.png|Shock beast concept. Grenadier.jpg|A Pirate Grenadier from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Metroidposter.jpg|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Ast.png|An Armored Shield Trooper model Pirates ATC.jpg|Two standard Pirate Troopers appear from an ATC on planet Norion. MP3_0904_010--screenshot_viewer_medium.jpg|Samus rips the shield off a Trooper in an early version of ''Corruption. Armored_Troopers_Olympus.jpg|A Pirate Trooper and two Armored Troopers, on the G.F.S. Olympus before stealing an Energy Cell. In the final version of the game, the Troopers were replaced by Pirate Militia. Hypermode_Pirate.png|A Pirate Trooper entering Hypermode. Nova_Beam_Cheesy_green_ribbon.jpg|The Nova Beam used on an Armored Trooper on the Skyway. Armored_Shield_Trooper.jpg|Samus grapples an Armored Shield Trooper on the Skyway. Assault_Trooper.jpg|An Assault Trooper in Hypermode, Pirate Mines. Advanced_Troopers.png|Samus aiming at a pair of Advanced Troopers on the Skyway. Dead Pirate Trooper.jpg|A deceased Pirate Trooper. DemoPirateTrooper.png|A Pirate Trooper, as seen in the [[Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2006 prototype)|2006 prototype of Corruption]]. The coloration of their weaponry is notably a bright blue, and their bodies are tinted brown rather than gray. DemoShieldPirate.png|A Shield Pirate Trooper, also from the 2006 prototype. The shield's bright blue color may have been an early implementation of the yellow highlights that appear on objects vulnerable to the Grapple Beam in the final game. DemoArmoredPirate.png|An Armored Pirate Trooper from the 2006 Prototype. Though the armor is a vibrant blue color, the exposed "heart" is still red as in the final game. Pirate Militia artwork.png|A piece of concept art, used in-game as the texture file for Pirate Troopers that have exploded into chunks. ru:Пиратский Солдат Category:Space Pirates Category:Pirate Classes Category:Aether Category:Temple Grounds Category:Agon Wastes Category:Torvus Bog Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Bryyo Fire Category:Bryyo Thorn Jungle Category:Elysia Category:Eastern SkyTown Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Pirate Command Category:Pirate Research Category:Pirate Mines Category:Recurring Species Category:Andrew Jones Category:Offworld Category:Teleporters Category:Species Category:Creatures that can enter Hypermode